La victoria final
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: el final de Hellsing, pero a mi manera, con final romántico


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La victoria final

Sin embargo, luego de una cruenta batalla, los tres únicos integrantes de la organización Hellsing luchaban contra los que quedaban de la organización Milenio, que estaba a punto de ser derrotada, ya que perdieron a casi todos sus soldados vampiros.

Mientras que la directora de la organización, Integra Hellsing iba a acabar con el enemigo quien era el Mayor, de una vez por todas.

Pero también, descubrió que su mayordomo Walter los había estado traicionado todo este tiempo y por ahora luchaba con el vampiro Alucard, el sirviente y protector de Integra.

Pero además de que el traidor, había sido rejuvenecido por el Doctor del enemigo, era vampírico, pero Alucard tomando forma de muchacha lucho con Walter que podía cambiar en forma de muchacho, pero esta vez fue la suerte se le acabo.

Agarrándolo por el cuello le dijo:

-Siempre he odiado a los traidores, y ahora morirás-

-Está bien, hazlo, dales mis saludos a Integra-Dijo Walter.

-Ahora morirás de forma digna-

En ese momento, al traidor le salían arrugas, eran como fisuras, el vampiro veía que el mayordomo se caía a pedazos.

Antes que se rompiera, Walter le dio la voz:

-Adiós Alucard, fue un placer luchar contigo, y gracias por haberles servido-

En ese instante, Walter ya era solamente pedazos, sin perder tiempo, el vampiro fue hacia el zeppelín donde estaba el enemigo.

Victoria Seras se encargó del capitán Hans, que era un hombre lobo, pero con ayuda del fantasma de su novio temporal Pip Bernadotte, que había fallecido en combate, aunque era poderoso, el fantasma de su amado le fue de ayuda y pudo acabar con él.

Hans era muy callado y nunca decía nada, pero en ese momento antes de morir, sonrió, algo que nunca hacía.

Integra se encontró con el Mayor, iba desenvainando su espada iba a matarlo, pero activo una barra protectora, ella gritaba:

-Juega limpio, maldito gordo-

-Me encanta como se enoja-Decía soberbiamente.

Mientras Alucard avanzaba por dentro de la nave enemiga, se encontró con el Doctor y con Schrödinger y les dijo:

-Así que tú hiciste que Walter sea joven, ahora ustedes dos, antisemitas de mierda lo pagaran caro-

-Oye, Walter quiso ser así, solo le ayude, pero creo que no me salió bien y por eso ha salido defectuoso-Dijo el Doctor

-Es muy cierto-Dijo el joven.

-Bien, ya que confesaron, los enviare a ambos al infierno, y pagaran por todo lo que le han hecho al pueblo judío-

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos doc., igual nunca nos cayeron bien ese pueblo que dicen ser elegidos-Dijo el joven.

-Cállese, que nos va a matar-Decía asustado el científico.

-Ya me canse de sus palabreríos antisemitas, ahora mueran-

El vampiro dio un ataque feroz al Doctor y a Schrödinger que no perdió la sonrisa, y ambos fueron descuartizados hasta quedar pulverizados.

Sin embargo, Integra reto al Mayor a un duelo:

-Bueno, esta maldita guerra que usted provoco debe terminar, ya muchos han perecido por su obsesión-

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo quiere luchar?-

-Mejor será usar la espada-

El Mayor tomo una espada simple, y combatió con su enemiga como podía, ya además de tener mala puntería, era terriblemente malo con el uso de las armas, para Integra además de ser el gran enemigo lo consideraba de ser inútil, a igual de su antiguo amo, quien era Adolf Hitler.

Alucard se encontró con Victoria y estaban buscando a Integra, pero el obeso dio un ataque y le dio en el ojo izquierdo de Integra:

-Maldito nazi-Grita Integra y del dolor.

Ahí el vampiro le grita a su enemigo:

-Ya basta Mayor, todos tus ejércitos han perecido, pero ahora será tu fin-

-Adelante, conde, has lo que quieras conmigo-

Alucard dispara con la única pistola que tiene, que es la plateada y dispara al Mayor en el torso, y Victoria dispara desde su brazo, causando una explosión, ahí Integra, viendo desde su único ojo, que el Mayor era un ciborg.

El vampiro le dice a su ama:

-Adelante condesa, usted será quien dé el último golpe a este gordo nazi-

-De acuerdo-

Integra dispara con su pistola y le da en la cabeza al Mayor:

-Bonita guerra-Dice sin perder la sonrisa.

-Alucard ha sido fiel todo tiempo, además de ser mi esclavo, ha sido mi amigo, y porque no, fue alguien que me ama-

-Vaya, el amor, ¿Quién puede explicar-Dice y lanza el último suspiro.

En ese momento, el zeppelín se iba abajo, Alucard agarra a Integra y a Victoria y soltando sus alas de vampiro da un vuelo y salen del dirigible que se consume en llamas.

Al día siguiente, luego de que Integra recibió atención médica por el ojo perdido, supo que Londres fue arrasada y causando pérdidas humanas como materiales.

En las ruinas de la mansión, Victoria estaba un poco triste de haber perdido a Pip, que supo que lo quería.

Pero Integra, que estaba con el ojo parchado se puso a hablar con Alucard:

-Que mal de que Walter no haya engañado, pero igual, como traidor tuvo que morir-

-Descuide ama, ahora nos tenemos a nosotros, ya todo ha pasado, ahora debemos continuar con nuestras existencias y luchar contra el mal que son los vampiros-

-Eso tal vez ya no sea necesario, porque creo que los vampiros se han reducido por lo que ha ocurrido-

-Yo ya he estado casado en mi vida anterior, ya le he contado sobre Ilona, ¿se acuerda?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Ha pensado en casarse?-

-Ay, no se-Decía ruborizada.

-Está bien ama, no quise asustarla-

-Bueno, tú siempre me has acompañado y nunca me engañaste, tal vez cuando las cosas se mejoren en Londres, podremos hacer una boda, y creo que sería con un sacerdote y nada más, si es que hay uno vivo todavía-

-Bien condesa, ahora ¿Quiere bailar como los viejos tiempos?-

-Sí, conde-

Alucard se puso a danzar con Integra, y Victoria era su único espectador, al verlo sentía un gran afecto hacia ellos y disfrutaba viéndolos al danzar con serenidad.

Pero para ella, aquel capitán que le había robado un beso, su espíritu seguía con ella, y solo podía existir si ella seguía viviendo.

Fin


End file.
